


The Arrangement

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Star Kink [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Warming, Collar, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Leonard, Dom Pike, Dom/sub, Inspection, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orders, Power Kink, Role Reversal, Sub Jim, Threesome, authority kink, crawling, slight fornophilia (human furniture)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Chris and Jim have had an arrangement going between the two of them for a while, but with the Enterprise soon to be launched and Chris earth-bound they decide to bring Leonard into their arrangement.





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I blame ofstarlightandbows on tumblr 100% for this like damn, you know what you did.

Christopher Pike glanced up from his padd when the door to his private rooms chimed; a quick glance at the time had him raising an eyebrow.

“Come in,” Chris called out, hitting a button to unlock the front door. He watched as Cadet Kirk stepped into his rooms, still in his stiff cadet red uniform. Chris could see the tension in Jim’s body and the dark bags under his eyes were vibrant against his pale skin. 

“You’re early Cadet,” Chris said simply, not looking away from where Jim was still standing stiffly in the entryway, the door already closed and locked behind him. 

“Yes Sir, I just…” Jim trailed off; slowly shaking his head very much looking like a lost puppy. 

“Not a problem Cadet, follow your instructions and come here,” Chris said as he turned his attention back to his padd, he heard the rustling of clothing and a moment later a fully naked Jim Kirk was standing in front of him. His wrists were crossed in the small of his back and head tipped downward, breathing even if his body trembled slightly. 

“I have some work to finish up first Cadet, so will you be good for me and wait?” Chris spoke slowly and the trembling of Jim’s body became more obvious. 

“Yes Sir,” Jim murmured, ever the people pleaser.

“Come here Cadet,” Chris spread his legs wider, knowing what Jim needed. Jim all but dropped to his knees and shuffled into the new space between Chris’ legs from where he was lounging on the couch. 

“Just close your eyes and relax for me Cadet,” Chris said, hand carding through Jim’s blond hair soothingly.

“Yes Sir, I can do that.” Jim pressed his cheek against Chris’ strong thigh and closed his eyes. He let out a soft noise when the weight of the padd rested on the top of his head and soft clicks came from the padd as Chris worked. Jim breathed through his nose and settled into the safety he felt engulf him. 

Here he was nothing that Chris didn’t want him to be and that was freeing in a way Jim couldn’t put into words. Here he wasn’t Captain Kirk, he was still that same Cadet that had fallen into Pike’s arms at the bar in Iowa and had been taken under his wing and Chris played on that in a way that had Jim weak. 

Jim blinked slowly when the weight of the padd was gone from his head, leaving a phantom feeling in its place and his head was gently tilted backward. A thumb ran over his lower lip and he absently sucked at the digit when it dipped into his mouth. 

“Stressful day hmm?” Chris crooned as he took in the sight of how dazed Jim already was and he was half tempted to call off the plans he had for the night, but this may actually help with what he had planned. 

“Yes Sir, missed you, missed this,” Jim admitted and nuzzled the hand that cupped his cheek. 

“It’s been a while hasn’t it? I made some calls and tonight we will have a guest, you remember that conversation we had don’t you Cadet?” Chris spoke, still cradling Jim’s face in his hands. 

“Yes Sir, I remember and if you think they will accept and you are fine with it as well…” Jim blushed brightly as he remembered the quiet but intense conversation he and Chris had not long after the Narada incident happened. 

“He will be here soon, I want you to be comfortable when he does,” Chris explained, still speaking softly. He knew when Jim needed a firm hand and when he needed a softer one and right now he needed the softer side of him. 

“…May I wear my collar, Sir?” Jim asked hesitantly and Chris fought back a smile.

“Of course you can Cadet, be good for me and fetch it?” Chris patted Jim’s cheek and leaned back to watch as the golden-skinned man crawled across the room, ass swaying temptingly as he moved to a locked cabinet. Jim pressed his thumb against the lock and opened the drawer when it clicked open. Jim lifted something out with his teeth, locked the drawer and made his way back to Chris.

“That’s my good boy,” Chris praised as he took the collar and smiled at the blush that graced Jim’s cheeks. Jim tipped his head back submissively and sighed out when the thick black leather locked into place around his throat. 

“It always looks so good on you Cadet,” Chris praised as he traced the edge of the collar and tugged lightly on the small silver ring that hung from the front. Jim pitched forward until he was pressed against the bulge in Chris’ uniform pants and the Captain’s hand on the back of his head. 

“He’ll be here soon and until then I want you to keep me warm, can you do that for me, Cadet?” Chris asked, voice taking a sterner tone as he unzipped his pants.

“Yes Sir,” Jim mouthed at the outline of the older man’s erection before relaxing his jaw and moaned when Chris pressed his cock into his mouth. Jim felt his eyelashes brush against his cheekbones as he rested his cheek back against Chris’ thigh and breathed through his nose. He focused on the feeling of his jaw being stretched open and a heavy, heady musk on his taste buds and being forced to breathe through his nose. He loved it whenever Chris allowed him to keep his cock warm; it was one of Jim’s favorite things to do when he was allowed to. 

Jim jerked a bit when the door chimed but Chris just shushed him and smoothed his hand through his hair in a calming gesture.

“It’s time, are you ready Cadet?” Chris asked slowly and Jim let his eyes flutter, expecting Chris to remove his cock but realized the Captain was going to keep him like that as the sound of the door opening rang in his ears. 

“Captain Pike,” Bones’ voice was smooth and accent heavier than normal. Jim fought back a whimper; he knew it was going to be Bones but having him here finally made it real. 

“McCoy, thank you for coming, please take a seat.” Chris nodded at the man whose eyes were trained on the sight of Jim naked save for his collar between Chris’ thighs, mouth wrapped around the older man’s cock. 

“I have to admit I was surprised when we first discussed this… Arrangement but now I see why you were insistent about it.” Bones said carefully as he sat on the chair across from the couch, eyes never leaving Jim’s kneeling form. 

“Other than myself you know Jim here the best and you are the only one to know about this side of our relationship completely. You will be shipping off on the Enterprise as soon as the Admirals decide and I won’t always be here to be with Jim.” Pike explained, carding his fingers through Jim’s hair as he spoke. 

“So you want me to take your place when we’re away?” Bones leaned forward on his knees, lacing his fingers together in thought. 

“Not exactly Leonard, we want you to join us. After all, Jim here needs more than a single firm set of hands every so often and with you being a Doctor and his best friend, you are around him more often. I regret I can’t be there for Jim every time he needs me, but you and me together. We can help him.” Chris explained fully and saw interest flare in Leonard’s eyes. 

“We will have to have discussions and negations of course, but I don’t see why this couldn’t work, as long as Jim is fine with it as well.” Bones said after a moment of thought and Chris smiled slowly.

“What do you say, Cadet, does that sound acceptable?” Chris tugged Jim off his cock and smirked at the flush that covered Jim’s face and lips that were still parted and swelling up. 

“Yes Sir,” Jim all but whimpered out, hearing Bones inhale from the other side of the room and Jim felt his cock jump against his thigh as arousal fought through the haze that was covering the forefront of his mind. 

“I’m assuming you want to do an inspection of your own Leonard?” Chris asked Bones whose eyes flicked up to Chris in appreciation. 

“I do like the more hands-on approach to things,” Bones agreed, the two of them had talked about this long and hard before even bringing Jim into the picture. 

“Now be good for Doctor McCoy Cadet, he has to make sure you’re up to his standards.” Chris patted Jim’s cheek before tugging at his collar until Jim fell back into a crawling position. 

“Come here kid,” Bones spread his own legs wide and watched with dark eyes as Jim shuffled across the room on his hands and knees. 

“Hello Doctor,” Jim purred, sighing happily when Bones’ large hand cupped his cheek fondly. 

“How is the collar, too loose, too snug?” Bones asked as he traced the leather with a knowing look on his face. 

“Just right Doctor, I can feel it for hours afterwards,” Jim admitted before his cheeks flushed when Bones pushed two of his fingers into his mouth. Jim tipped his head back as he tasted whiskey and something purely Bones on those digits, they had his head spinning in the same way that Chris’ taste did. 

“No gag reflex, color me impressed.” Bones noted when he edged his fingers to the back of Jim’s throat and the blond didn’t gag he just calmly breathed through his nose.

“It was something I found out early on and make good use of,” Chris commented ideally, hand curled around his own length as he watched Jim with McCoy. 

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll have fun with that later kid.” Bones promised and Jim whined at the promise. Bones just smiled as he removed his now wet fingers and trailed them down to pluck at Jim’s right nipple. He teased the nub until it was hard and peaked off of the blond’s chest, Jim was blushing prettily as he clutched at his own wrists that he had crossed still in the small of his back. Bones chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Jim’s left nipple that was a copy of the right one even without any sort of touch. 

“So responsive kid,” Bones commented and Jim closed his eyes at the praise and Chris’ knowing chuckle from across the room. “Stand up,” 

Jim hurried to his feet, this time he laced his fingers behind his head as he stood up fully in front of Bones. His breathing was echoing in his own ears but he knew he was safe, he trusted Bones and Chris with everything he was and more and he knew they wouldn’t let him fall. Jim’s breathing hitched when Bones' hand curled around his length, fingers brushing over the sensitive skin of the heated flesh. 

“Orgasm control?” Bones asked Chris as he fondled Jim’s length and made sure to do the same to the nicely formed balls just behind the shaft. One hand was firm on Jim’s thigh, rubbing circles into the toned skin there in a soothing movement. 

“Denial and sometimes I keep going to see how many I can get out of him,” Chris said, cock jumping in his hand as he remembered some of those times. 

“Good, I like my boys caged and needy every so often.” Bones hummed knowing already that orgasm control and chastity was good for Jim but he wanted to hear Jim’s response to it. He wasn’t disappointed as Jim’s cock leaked a bead of pre-cum and the blond let out a breathy moan at the mere idea. 

“Turn around,” Bones ordered and Jim quickly twisted so he was facing Chris now. 

“I knew you working out would pay off kid,” Bones hummed as he cupped those tempting toned cheeks that he had eyed on more than one occasion. Jim pushed back against the Doctor’s hands and sighed a bit as said hands massaged the muscles there. He didn’t flinch when his cheeks were pried apart and fingers brushed over his hole and down back towards his cock. 

“When was the last time he had something inside of this tight little hole?” Bones asked as he rubbed at the furled muscles with the pad of his thumb making Jim shudder and plant his feet a bit firmer. 

“A couple of weeks, we both have been busy and stressed.” Chris sounded unhappy about it and Bones hummed in understanding, as he knew how crazy life was and that was part of the reason he was being asked to join them. 

“Feel free to open him up if you want, I’ve been dying to see the Cadet writhing on your fingers or cock.” Chris tossed a bottle of lube across the room; it landed on the chair next the one Bones was seated on. Jim shivered at the sloppy sounds of Leonard slicking up his fingers and moaned when the tip of Bones’ finger slipped into him. 

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll take good care of ya,” Bones accent was thicker and lower in a way that made Jim mewl softly as the Doctor worked his finger deeper into Jim’s tight hole. 

Chris watched Jim’s reactions to the Doctor slowly fingering him open. Jim was panting lightly and his whole body was trembling as he tried to stop himself from swaying back on the two fingers that were now deep inside of him. 

His blue eyes were thin now only just showing around the blown wide pupils. Jim’s cock dripped pre-cum down the length of itself and over his balls and then down his thighs. Jim was a work of art and Chris couldn’t even find a little bit of jealousy that it was McCoy who was causing him to look like this. 

“Three fingers seem good for now, don’t you think kid?” Bones crooned as he gently ran the tips of his fingers over Jim’s cock earning a groan of restrained pleasure. 

“Yes, thank you, Doctor.” Jim wet his lips as he spoke, voice strained and a bit shaky; Bones just planted a kiss in the middle of Jim’s back in a silent praise that had the blond melting slightly. 

“Both of you, come over here I want front row seats to Doctor McCoy taking you, Cadet,” Chris ordered them both and was pleased when Jim dropped back down to his hands and knees before crawling back between the Captain’s legs, McCoy rose to his feet with an obvious bulge in the front of his pants before he walked across the room to stand behind Jim. 

“Now be a good boy and present yourself to the good Doctor,” Chris told Jim who gripped Chris’ knees as he pushed his ass upwards and spread his knees wide. 

“Good job Cadet.” Chris praised as he cupped the back of Jim’s head as McCoy tugged himself out of his pants and lubed his sizeable cock up. 

“Deep breath kid,” Bones advised as he knelt behind Jim, cock in hand and he pressed forward. Jim let out a moan as he leaned forward so his face was resting against Pike’s stomach as the head of Bones cock breached him. 

“Take it, Cadet,” Chris growled at the sight of Bones’ cock inch by inch disappearing into Jim’s upturned ass. His cock was twitching against the side of Jim’s cheek as Chris pressed the blond’s face against his stomach, knowing he needed a grounding point. 

“Fuck your tight kid,” Bones moaned as he finally bottomed out, his hips flush against Jim’s ass. Both men were gasping for air and sweat dripping down their exposed skin. Bones grabbed Jim’s limps arms and crossed them in the small of his back before using his right hand to form a cuff of sorts around Jim’s wrists, holding him in place as he drew his hips back. 

Jim gasped and arched when Bones drove his cock back into him, pressing him further against Pike who just held him and watched. The Doctor set up a steady rhythm of slowly dragging his cock out of Jim, giving both him and Chris a view of the way Jim’s rim greedily clung to the hard flesh. 

“God you’re right, he was born to take cock.” Bones let out a huff of air as he pounded into Jim’s body, the blond mewling, and keening as he rocked back to meet the other’s forward thrusts.

“That he was,” Chris agreed as he turned Jim’s head just a bit more and the blond finally got the idea and wrapped his lips around the Admiral’s straining erection. Chris moaned in appreciation and tightened his grip on the blond’s hair and rocked into Jim’s mouth. 

“Fuck I’m close,” Leonard grunted as he circled his hips making Jim moan around Chris’ cock when the action put pressure on his prostate. 

“He’s a cum slut as well, so go on and come inside of him if you want,” Chris commented as he rolled his hips, forcing his cock deeper into Jim’s mouth. Bones swore at the new information and slammed himself deep into the blond as his orgasm washed over him and he emptied his cum into the man below him. 

Jim let out a cry at the feeling and soon the taste of Chris’ cum was flooding over his tongue causing him to quickly swallow every last drop down. Jim was tugged off of Chris’ spent cock with a lewd pop, Bones tugging out at the same time. Jim squirmed as he felt cum drip down his thighs and his own cock pulsing and aching between his thighs. 

“Can I do the honors?” Bones looked up at Pike as his hand clenched as he fought back the urge to stroke Jim to completion. 

“Go ahead.” Chris was pleased that Leonard had asked him for permission first and as he watched Bones mouth at Jim’s neck and turn his head to the side for a kiss as he stroked the quivering blond to his climax Chris knew this would work out fine between the three of them.


End file.
